


Wally really needs to learn to lock a door

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Complete, Cum control, Dom!Barry, Dominance, Edging, Exhibitionism, Finished, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, One Shot, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, getting caught, lack of privacy, sub!wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: New to living with his dad and Barry, Wally isn’t used to having to lock doors so Barry keeps walking in on him in the middle of very private moments.





	Wally really needs to learn to lock a door

**Author's Note:**

> ould you believe that the story I wrote about Barry being a god inspired this?
> 
> post_153827598836_1.jpg is an inspirational photo.

The first time it was clearly Barry’s fault.  He hadn’t knocked he’d seen the door was open a jar and figured that Wally had left it open so he didn’t want privacy.  So Barry had walked in to ask him a question about the formula they were working on only to be presented with a very naked Wally West laying on his bed jerking off to porn.   
  
“Oh sorry!” Barry covered his eyes and backed out.  Leaving Wally to finish up, later when he’d come back he’d knocked and Wally had thankfully been dressed.  But Wally had been the one to bring up Barry walking in and that he hadn’t known that the door wasn’t fully closed.  Barry had apologized and they’d called it good.  And they went about things as they normally would living together in one house.  Barry didn’t think anything of it.   
  
The second time, now that was entirely on Wally.  He’d apparently gotten home early from classes and knew that Joe was working late and Barry was going to do patrol after work and would be out.  So he’d thought it was a great idea to take his cloths off, stretch out on the sofa in the living room and edge while watching porn on the big screen in the living room.  Barry wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d been at it, but was willing to wager that when he walked in, Wally was on his third or fourth edge easily.  Because the second he walked in the door Wally shot bolt upright and emptied himself all over his chest, spasming and unable to let go of himself as he finished in front of Barry.  Barry had zipped up to his room and shut his door good and tight and locked it for good measure.   
  
The sight of Wally’s toned muscular body as it writhed, bound by forces older and stronger then any one person, and made to ride the waves of passion’s delight until he collapsed like a puppet that someone had cut the strings of.  It had gotten to Barry and in lightning speed he had his jeans and boxers around his knees and jerked off right there against his bedroom door.  Spraying cum all over the carpet and ending up laying beside it catching his breath.  He’d cleaned himself up and was cleaning up his mess when Wally had knocked on the door and asked if they were still good.  Barry finished cleaning up and opened the door.  Wally was embarrassed and tried to play it off as a mistake and being ashamed that he’d gotten caught more then having done it.  Which in the long run was probably healthier for him.  But Barry had said they were all good and brushed it off.  Except for the admonishment that he had probably be more careful because if Joe had caught him, he’d have gotten the right time right place talk that Barry had gotten in high school.   
  
But life went back to normal and everything was okay between them.  Despite that once in a great while when Barry would jerk off he’d picture Wally’s naked body writhing in pleasure to get himself off.  There was even a couple times when he had gotten hard thinking about if he was going to catch Wally when he got home.  But Wally seemed to have taken things to heart and taken precautions about his sex drive.  So in part Barry was relieved but also disappointed that he didn’t catch him.  And he was starting to get over it since he had bigger things on his mind.  Zoom had taken his speed now and it had taken him longer to heal.  He was finally home but with out his speed he was feeling like less of a person, especially now that his life was so much slower once again.  He’d been coming in early from work, having left for the day since the tests would require hours and he couldn’t speed through them.   
  
Barry had barely walked into the house when he heard something from the kitchen.  Wondering what it was, he walked in and dropped his bag as he realized it was Wally bent over the island, shooting his load into a cum rag.  His jeans down around his thighs, and his bare ass flexing in the open as he emptied himself.  He was so blissfully unaware until Barry clapped and Wally jumped, turning around and letting go of his still hard cock that was still dripping cum as he spun around and made a mess.   
  
“Nice dude, where we eat?  Come on.” Barry sighed.  “I’m going to go lay down, I had a shitty day, you clean up the mess before Joe gets home and we have to get a lecture about boundaries.”   
  
“Sorry... I just...” Wally blushed.   
  
“I get it.  You’re young, you’re horny.  I get it.  But try doing it in your bedroom with the door closed like the rest of us.  I mean how would you feel if you walked in on Joe or I doing it right here in the open.”   
  
“That’d be kind of messed up.” Wally blushed.   
  
“Yeah.  So... again, nice job, wrong place, clean up, and I’m laying down.” Barry walked away waving over his shoulder at Wally’s apology and went up to his room.  Granted once he was in there he locked the door, laid down and had to pull his hard cock out of his jeans to jerk off himself because catching Wally had actually been the highlight of his day and exactly what he needed to get him out of the dumps.  And he had to admit he liked seeing Wally doing these crazy stunts.  It was later that night that Wally came up and knocked on his door, Joe had went out to pick up the pizza for supper and Wally wanted a word alone with Barry.   
  
“So... uh...” Wally blushed.   
  
“We’re good man.”   
  
“I know.  It’s just... don’t tell Joe...” Wally looked up suddenly.   
  
“Listen, I don’t plan to tell Joe.  Because frankly none of us needs to have that conversation.  And he’d feel he had to.  And I’d really not want to sit through that family meeting.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“So is it you just like doing it in different places, or is it the risk... or what?” Barry asked with a look that said he clearly was curious about it.   
  
“I used to race street cars till you saved me.”   
  
“Yeah...”   
  
“And that gave me the fix I needed for my danger needs.  And then I sort of fixated on you and wanting to know who The Flash was, and that helped.  And then I knew.  And I wasn’t sure what to do about it. And then I started jerking off a lot, and it dawned on me I could put myself in situations where you might caught me or someone might caught me so I started out small.  And the first time doing it, you walked in and caught me.” Barry’s eyes were wide.    
  
“That was the day you decided to go for it?”   
  
“Yeah.” Wally blushed.  “And...”   
  
“And?  There’s more?”   
  
“Yeah.  I’ve been trying to get caught by you.” Wally blushed.  “I mean it’s always hot when you do catch me.  And the attempts to get caught are great too.  But it’s always a bit of a let down when you don’t.” Wally bit his lip.   
  
“So, you want me to catch you jerking off.”   
  
“Yes.” Wally nodded his head vigorously.   
  
“You want me to watch you jerk off?” Barry tilted his head.   
  
“yeah...” Wally blushed again.   
  
“Your hard right now, aren’t you.” Barry looked down at Wally’s jeans and his bulge.   
  
“Uh...”   
  
“Okay here’s what we’re going to do.  You are going to go back to your bedroom and you’re going to leave all your cloths over there.  Then you’re going to edge yourself and come back over here to put on a little show for me.” Barry got up and opened his bedroom door.   
  
“But...”   
  
“No buts but yours.  Now get moving.” Wally nodded and ducked out and went down the hall.  Barry smirked and locked his door as he closed it.  It wasn’t too long before the handle jiggled and then there was a soft knock.  “Yeah?”   
  
“Barry the door wont open....” Came Wally’s slightly panicked voice.   
  
“I know.  I locked it.”   
  
“But...”   
  
“You’re going to stand out there naked and edge for me.  Not knowing if or when I’ll open the door.  And if you’re really good I might just open that door and let you in so you can cum.  But until then you’ll just stand there and kept milking that cock of yours hoping I let you in soon.”   
  
“I....”   
  
“Better get to it.” Barry smirked as he sat down and listened to the sounds of Wally playing with himself   He was also keeping an ear out for Joe’s car.  And he’d almost forgot to listen for it when Wally started swearing as his edges got harder to keep himself from crossing.  But he heard Joe come through the front door and opened his bedroom door as Wally hissed his need to come in, he’d barely came in before his hard cock bobbed a little too hard and he started having a handless orgasm right there in front of Barry.  He panted, swore, and shivered through it before Barry held him close and held him through the rest of it.  When he’d calmed down and Barry answered his text that they’d be down soon, that Wally was just helping him with something.  Barry smirked and looked at Wally.  “I think you have time to rub one more out,  right here in my bed.” Wally shivered but didn’t waste time getting down to business.   
  
Laying there naked using his own cum as lube Wally worked himself over and was soon spraying his load all over himself.  Barry grinned and groped himself through his jeans, letting Wally know he’d turned him on.  And then quickly helped him clean up, taking care to be a little extra thorough with cleaning Wally’s cock till he was rock hard again and Barry was showing him out into the hallway.  After super and watching some tv with their father, Barry was laying down reading when Wally knocked on his door.   
  
“Hey...” Wally blushed as he sat Barry laying there.   
  
“Hey yourself.” Barry smiled.  “Something I can do for you?”   
  
“Uh about this afternoon...”   
  
“Yes?” Barry raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I... well I liked it and I was wondering...”   
  
“Clothes.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’re wearing clothes.  I think from now on when it’s just us you shouldn’t be wearing anything.  You clearly like me to see you naked.  So strip.” Wally blushed but didn’t hesitate and soon was just as naked as he was before.  “Better.  Hand me your boxers.” Wally knelt down and fished them out for Barry.  “You don’t wear any kind of underwear from now on.” Wally’s eyes went wide.    
  
“Ok....” Wally swallowed.   
  
“About how often do you jerk off right now?” Barry asked looking Wally up and down.   
  
“Two or three times a day...” Wally blushed.   
  
“A good start.  Joe headed to bed already I take it?”   
  
“Yeah...”   
  
“Good, go to your room and gather up all your underwear and change into a pair of shorts and a tank top, the looser the better.” Wally nodded and gathered his cloths and left feeling confused.  Barry grinned as he held up his trophy and stuck it in his bedside table.  He’d be jerking off into that later, soon enough.  A few minutes later he went into Wally’s room and picked up the bag full of his underwear and helped him find something that barely staid on him.  He kept having to grab the shorts as they slid down.  Smiling to himself he walked with him out to Wally’s car and started it up.   
  
“Cloths off.” Barry stated and Wally nodded, taking his cloths off and laying them in the back seat.  “You don’t wear cloths when you’re in the car with me, you got it.”   
  
“Yeah.” Wally nodded.   
  
“Good boy.” Barry drove for a while, reaching over to toy with Wally’s cock from time to time, which staid hard regardless.  They drove half way across town to a clothing donation box and Barry grinned.  “Drop off your underwear here.” Wally started to reach for his shorts.  “And if you so much as try to bring those cloths I had you wear out to the car up here I’ll make you drop them in the bin too.” Wally swallowed and picked up the bag of his underwear and hiding behind it walked it to the bin and dumped it inside, holding the empty bag in front of him.  Barry indicated he should throw it in the near by dumpster.  As he turned to do so the headlights turned on and shown on his naked form as he threw away the bag.  That done he turned to go back in the car when Barry stopped him and gestured for him to jerk off out there.  Blushing Wally took a hold of himself in the alley way and started stroking his cock.   
  
Wally was on edge, almost there when Barry stopped him.  This was the most public thing he’d ever done and it was driving him wild.  Getting into the car, Barry grabbed a hole of his nuts and felt them.   
  
“Feeling quite full still.”   
  
“yeah…” Wally blushed.   
  
“I think we should fix that.” Barry drove them to Star Labs and used his keys to open the lower level.   
  
“B-barry…” Wally was half hidden behind the door.   
  
“Come on.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“No clothes, and hurry up.”   
  
“ok…” Wally blushed as he nodded and with his hands barely hiding his erection he followed Barry through the empty lobby to the elevator to one of the other floors he’d never been to and down the halls, all the while feeling the thrill of being naked but also the fear that someone would catch him.  They walked into a lab and Barry threw the switch, turning on the lights, before pointing to a large white circle in the center of the room.   
  
“Go stand there with your hands out away from your body.”   
  
“O…okay….” Wally was confused.   
  
“You know the best part of owning this company now?”   
  
“W-what?”   
  
“I have a complete inventory of what labs were doing what work.  And I’ve got the master key to all the labs.” Barry smiled, typed something on a keyboard and suddenly a robotic arm came down and began to slowly circle around Wally.  “Now hold very still.”   
  
“Yes Barry…”   
  
“You see this place was used for 3D printing.  And I got board a while back and wrote a program for it.”   
  
“What program?”   
  
“The one that’s running now.” Barry grinned as the arm finished running around Wally and retracted.  “Normally to print something like large parts of a person, it’d take hours.  This place is stream lined to print in under ten minutes.”   
  
“Print what?” Wally frowned.   
  
“That.” Barry grinned turning Wally around to a chamber where it was already half done printing something in silicone that as Wally watched, he felt his face heat as he realized it was printing a replica of his body from just above his navel to mid thigh.  He looked down at himself and up at the printer again, amazed at how accurate it was.  “I have a business proposal for you Wally.”   
  
“What’s that…?”   
  
“I’ll dominate you and give you what you need sexually.”   
  
“…okay…”   
  
“And in return you sign over the rights for me to mass produce these and sell them.”   
  
“Wha…” Wally blushed.   
  
“Think of it Wally.  Millions having seen your naked ass and cock and fucked them for all they’re worth.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“I’ll even put a picture of you naked on the box.”   
  
“B-ba…”Wally whimpered.   
  
“And I’ll give you one of them to fuck yourself…” Wally was stroking fast and hard now.   
  
“And I’ll also give you a replica of my cock to fuck yourself on.”   
  
“S-seriously?” Wally whimpered.   
  
“Absolutely.”   
  
“Fuck….” Wally came hard on the lab floor as he watched the printer finish.  Barry grinned and tossed him something.  He caught it before he realized it was a large white silicon dildo.  His eyes went wide.  “Y-yours?”   
  
“Yep.  And if you’re good and clean that mess up I’ll let you see the real thing.”   
  
“Okay.” Wally nodded, seeking out the supplies to clean up as Barry set the machine to printing a second copy of Wally’s print out.   
  
“Why a second one?” Wally asked as he stood there watching Barry start the printing after cleaning up.   
  
“Simple.  The first one is for me.  You’ll be fucking the second one.”   
  
“Wh…what?” Wally flushed.   
  
“It’s really not that hard to understand.” Barry shrugged as he caressed the print out.  _HIS_ print out.  “Till you earn the right to have my actual cock in your ass or your throat… I’m going to use this baby to work out my frustrations.”   
  
“Barry…”   
  
“In fact…” Barry took his jeans and boxers down to show Wally the sheer size of him as he took himself in hand.  “Back in the machine.”   
  
“Okay…” Wally blushed as he walked back into the circle and Barry set up a second program that began to run as the robot arm came down and began to scan Wally’s head.  This time he had a pretty good idea what was going on.  He felt himself blush as the scans ran and Barry sat up on a counter and lubed his cock before sliding it into the printed replica of Wally’s ass.   
  
“Fuck… if this is any indication what your ass will be like when I slide into it… I can’t wait for you to earn that right.”   
  
“So fucking hot…” Wally watched as Barry used the toy and stepped away when the robot arm retracted.  He blushed as a second printer came to life and began printing a replica of his head.   
  
“I’m going to fuck the hell out of these toys and leave them dripping with my cum so that you’ll sneak into my room to eat my loads from your own ass and mouth.” Barry grinned as he fucked his toy faster.  “Slip my dildo into your ass, I want to know what you look like spread around my cock.”   
  
“I’ve never…”   
  
“A virgin back there?”   
  
“yeah…” Wally blushed.   
  
“Just means it’s time to break you in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of glad I’m getting these one offs ready for when I have less stories to post. It’ll even things out. It gives me time to work on other things.


End file.
